Kantai Collection archive
by Pikaru-kun
Summary: A bunch of Kancolle shorts I made that may or may not connect to each other. First time doing this, please give nice criticism. Rated M? for now at least.
1. The Photo Album

**Okay so this is my first fanfic.**

 **Have no Idea where im goin with this but gonna be a bunch of small stories that may or may not connect :P**

 **plz give critic, not used to writing but really wanted to. Also don't know how often I will update.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Pikaru**

* * *

Small footsteps echo in the wooden hallway as a young girl in a school uniform walks swiftly to the double doors approaching her right. She reaches the doors, knocks twice and opens the door. Walking in with no one in her sight, she calls out.

"Commander? Where are you?"

"Hibiki, over here!"

The white haired destroyer turns her head towards the bookshelves to her left and finds him in her blind spot, standing with a book in hand and beckoning her over.

"Look at what I found ~ " he smiles and reveals the book title as she approaches. She looks up to see "Photo Album" written on the front. Hibiki sighs quietly as she drops her head back down.

"Commander, I thought you were supposed to be working on your paperwork."

"Ah-er, hey gimme a break, you know how I do things, it'll be done before the day ends." He smiles sheepishly as he notices his blunder. Hibiki smiles nonetheless and continues on.

"So, what's in this album?" The admiral nearly shines as he opens the book and flips a few pages from the beginning, finally turning the book towards the child destroyer revealing a picture of her, the admiral and three other destroyers. The four girls standing side by side smiling with glee while the young admiral is behind them.

"Ah, this was the first day we met. I never knew you kept an album." Hibiki expresses her happy emotions in her slightly stoic face.

"The photo was originally for the documentation of the project yes, but I kept a photo for myself. After we got more acquainted, I started forming a photo album, but I forgot to show it to you girls."

"That is a shame, it would be nice to review this with all of us here. It's too bad they are not here anymore…." Her silver hair twinkles in the light as she removes her hat and places it atop her chest.

"Oi oi, HIbiki don't make it sound like their dead! Cheer up, be happy, cmon I just showed the album!" The child's commander places his hand on her head and rubs and rubs until she giggles and places the hat back on.

"It was just a joke commander, don't take it so seriously."

"With your stoic face I can't tell if it's a joke or not.."

"Is that an insult I hear?"

"Nope." He turns his head away from her. Hibiki reaches under his uniform and pinches his side. The admiral jumps and shouts in response.

"What a liar you are commander." Rubbing his side, the admiral frowns on his secretary.

"Hey it was just a joke, don't take it so seriously. Also with your strength, pinching hurts a lot more than it should so don't do it again."Hibiki stays silent so he continues to go through the album while she watches on.

"There aren't very many pictures in here, all I really see are photo's of the new ships that were newly constructed back then." Hibiki observes as he flips through continuously.

"Well I only have photos that were required, I never took one on my own time, so it's kind of expected." he continues until they find a picture very similar to the first one, the only difference being three other men in uniform, and badges on the girls chests.

"I can't believe it's only been 3 months since then." Hibiki whispers.

"War came in so fast, we didn't even have time to say goodbye. Don't worry, we'll see them all again one day." He hugs her side, comforting her. She leans her side on him and pulls her hat down. A melancholy voice echos from under the white cap.

"Yes, I hope that day is soon."


	2. Survivors

**Based on historical information. Not linked to anything, just a one-shot.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Pikaru**

* * *

"bzzt...Yukikaze-san?"

A small voice, one that she hasn't heard in nearly 2 decades, calling for a name that she nearly forgot, pops into Yukikaze's head in the form of her internal comm line. Stopping her regular nightly patrol, she responds back disbelievingly.

"Hi-Hibiki-chan? Is that you?" It has been so long since she last heard the voice of anyone from the Imperial Japanese Navy. Ever since the end of World War 2, she was separated from the remaining survivors of her countries ship girls, and was transferred to the Chinese Navy. Yukikaze always wondered what happened to them, if they were still alive, so hearing Hibiki's voice brought her much relief.

"Yes, this is Hibiki, well, it used be. After I was transferred to Russia, I became known as Verniy ( _Верный),_ now it's Dekabrist( _Декабрист)."_

"Heeeeh, so Hibiki-chan got transferred as well. You know, I was sent China, and I have a different name too, it's Tan Yang (丹陽)." Yukikaze speaks energetically, truly happy that she is able to talk to a friend in so long.

"It's nice to know that you are still energetic as ever, Yukikaze-san." Yukikaze can nearly see Hibiki smile silently on the other side of the radio wave as she herself smiles as well.

"Well, I haven't heard anything about the rest of the fleet since I was transferred, so I'm really happy to know that your still alive! Plus the Chinese ship girls here aren't too mean to me, considering we were enemies once, they even made me the flagship of the entire Navy!"

" _Хорошо._...Yukikaze-san, there is a reason why I have contacted you today, it is quite important and I do not have much time, so I would like you to listen."

"Eh, is that so? By the way, how were you able to contact me? The original comm lines for the IJN were destroyed when we lost right?" Yukikaze is wondering what is so important for Hibiki to tell her, especially after all the years. They had never been too close to each other even when they were comforting each other from their losses. And why does she not have much time, is she in trouble?

"This is an emergency comm line that was never used during the war. My Russian comrades have helped me re-establish this line so that I could contact you. "

"I see. So what is this important thing you needed to tell me?" The comm stayed silent from words for a couple of minutes, only the heavy breaths from Hibiki's mouth were audible. But eventually, she spoke.

"Did you know Yukikaze-san, we are the last survivors of the IJN." That single sentence stunned Yukikaze, her eyes non moving, non-blinking, staring into oblivion.

"I was retired as an active ship since 1953, and just recently, I was told I will be shut down, and sunk as a target. Knowing this, I asked if I could at least say goodbye to the rest of my original fleet. My superiors rejected it, but the Russian ship girls have, against the commanders orders, helped me take control of a radio station. Perhaps some Russians has changed since the war, but then I learned that you and I have been the last IJN ship girls alive since the past decade." Yukikaze is sent deeper into this oblivion.

"We, Hibiki, and I, are the last ones?" A silent voice, unexpected from the ever cheerful Yukikaze, comes out from her mouth.

"Yes."

"And, soon I will be the last one?" Dread fills Yukikaze's heart twice fold since their surrender 2 decades ago.

"...Yes." Silent tears begin to fall off Yukikaze's face, she doesn't bother to wipe them off.

"..I wanted to say goodbye to you before I leave this world, I wanted to say goodbye to someone I cared for."

"yea... I, hic-I will miss you, Hi-Hibiki-chan." Yukikaze cries more tears as she tries to say her final words to Hibiki. After two decades, she finally hears the voice of her comrade, only to find out that she, too, will have to leave her. Now she will be the last of her friends, all alone in a world where they already lost so much.

"...You know, my second name _Верный_ means faithful, or loyal. Every time I thought of that name, it pained me, knowing the irony that I am now serving our former enemy. But, it also gave me peace, because it reminded me of our faith, as a Navy, fighting to the very end." No longer able to contain her emotions, Yukikaze's voice cries into the empty sea, tears pouring out as her legs give way and she drops to her knees. Even with Yukikaze screaming her heart out, she hears Hibiki herself beginning to cry ever so silently the connection begins to buzz like it did at first.

"My..bzzt...my true na-bbzt is Hibiki, до с-bzzt-дания, さようなら." The line cuts, and all that's left, is the broken state of Yukikaze, who's lost her heart to do anything other than scream into the empty, and silent abyss.

* * *

 **Years later...**

"Dude, that shell was huge! Like you could fit two people in it!"

"Now just imagine that thing coming at ya going 2,600ft per second."

"I can't cause if that happened i'd be dead."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Fuck You Watson."

The two friends continue to walk through the museum looking for something that would peak their interest, when, almost as if it signaled him, one friend sees a shimmer on his left side. Turning his head, he finds a small glass case in the corner of the museum. He taps his other friend to get his attention.

"Yo hold up a sec I wanna check this one out." followed by sir Watson, Sherlock heads to the case in the corner and sees a set of simple binoculars, standing alone. Sherlock looks down on the plaque under the glass.

"The only item left from the Japanese destroyer Yukikaze, last survivor of the IJN." he continues reading the rest in silence.

"hmm, interesting, I thought all the IJN were scrapped or transferred."

"Yea looks like the ship was transferred, went to the ROC after WW2 and was scrapped in the 70's."

"Hold up, is that... _a drop of water on the binoculars?_ " Watson squints his eyes near the top of the equipment and Sherlock follows them.

"I think that is, how'd it get there?" the drop slowly moves its way down as the two boys watch it flow.

"Funny, it's almost as if it's... crying."


	3. A Simple Expedition

**I want reviews plz :P**

 **Tell me how well im doing**

 **Pikaru**

* * *

"10 Minutes till departure!" the dock is filled with soldiers and sailors bringing in the last boxes of supplies onto the destroyer, JDS Kongou. One man, with short black hair is just about to get onto the ship before he heard his name being called.

"Chief engineer Shiroyasha!" hearing his name, Kisuke Shiroyasha turns around to see him face the aged captain of the Kongou. He stands to attention and salutes to his superior.

"Yes Captain Suga?" The captain salutes back and walks towards the engineer.

"You are the one taking care of the special forces equipment yes?"

"Yes sir!" Suga passes him a clipboard with papers that he was holding in his right hand.

"These are the instructions and blueprints I was given to pass to you." Kisuke nods in thanks and checks the first page.

"Captain, it says I am doing these maintenance checks on my own, is there a reason for that?"

"I would guess so, but I don't know why. Better not to question it for now, we have to get on board."

"Yes Captain." Kisuke stands at attention once more and the captain leaves to enter the ship. As soon as he enters, Kisuke drops his salute a second time and enters the ship after his captain.

* * *

After some drills and training, Kisuke heads towards the helicopter hanger, where the the special ops equipment is being held. Entering the hanger, he sees no one. Looking around, he quickly spots the one thing he doesn't usually see on the ship and walks towards it. 4 medium sized crates sit in on the side of the wall of the hanger. Each one is the same size and requires a pass code to open the box. Checking the papers received from the captain earlier, he finds the pass code and enters it into the number pad on the box. The first one opens with a sharp click and he opens it up. As told on the papers, he finds a sort of, body connecting weapon. A chimney stack as a base, a double gun turret is connected to it on the top left, two sets triple torpedo tubes on either side of the chimney and two shields accompanying each set. On the bottom of the chimney is a small anchor attached to a chain that can extend. Kisuke, after reading the blueprints, knows that this is supposed to connect to a soldiers back so that it could be used in combat, but after seeing the the actual equipment, they seem rather small to him. Kisuke thinks about it for a bit but doesn't let it stop his work. He begins his maintenance with the specialized equipment using the blueprints.

* * *

Roughly half n hour passes and he finishes what maintenance he could on all 4 of the equipment pieces. closing the crates, Kisuke starts walking out of the hanger.

"I've gotta find the special ops team, I need them to continue maintenance, but where would they be..." He stops himself just before the entrance door so he could focus on thinking. Not having any idea where they could be, he decides the best thing for now would to just call them to the hanger through the speaker system. Kisuke rushes forward to head to the bridge, but as soon as he turns, he bumps into something not even half his height. A cute, short scream pops out and immediately he looks down. A child. A young girl in a serafuku(school sailor uniform) with long black hair, and a black hat with an anchor on it, falls backwards and is caught by another girl in the same serafuku, this time with white hair, a white hat, and iceberg blue eyes. Two other girls behind them, both with long brown hair tied in their respective ways and also wearing serafuku's, gasp small surprise. _Why are there 4 kids inside a warship? How did they get here?_ Kisuke wonders, as he just stares at the 4 girls.

"Hawawa, s-sorry nanodesu!" a timid voice comes from the brown haired girl at the back. She apologizes as if she was the one who bumped him, whereas the black haired girl he did bump into started to pout and raise a fist.

"mouuu, How dare you bump into a first class lady!" The girl cries at Kisuke, as he looks at her utterly confused. The white haired girl quickly silences her before she could say more and brings her fist back down. Kisuke takes initiative to get the girls under supervision so that he could continue to do his work.

"Ok I don't know where you girls came from, but you are not supposed to be here, come with me to the bridge." Kisuke speaks sternly so that he doesn't need to ask twice. But the white hair girl steps forward and raises her hand as if asking a question in class.

"Are you Shiroyasha Kisuke?" A bit surprised, the man in question pauses before answering.

"Yes, I am, what about it?" The white haired girl rests her hand on her chest and continues to speak.

"My name is Hibiki, and these are my sisters. We are the special forces whose equipment you are maintaining."

"My name is Ikazuchi, not Kaminari! Nice to meet you chief engineer!" The 2nd brown haired girl pops up and gleefully introduces herself.

"I-I am Inazuma, pleased to meet you nanodesu." Inazuma bows quickly and steps back slightly.

"And I am Akatsuki, treat me like the first class lady I am!" The black haired girl speaks proudly, puffing out her chest and smiling at the man who doubles her height. Kisuke just stands still in utter confusion, and slowly just sighs as his palm hits his head. Slowly he walks back into the hanger and grabs the phone on the wall, calling the bridge. The four girls follow him and watch him as he silently waits for the phone to be answered.

*click*

"Captain Suga."

"Ah, yes Captain, this is Shiroyasha. I am wondering if you have met the special forces in person yet." A quiet chuckle pops out from the other side and Kisuke sighs again, realizing what that chuckle means.

"Yes I have, what about them?"

"Why didn't you tell me they were a bunch of schoolgirls?"

"Well, I thought I would surprise you a little."

"I mean it did surprise me but... oh whatever. Thank you for the clarification captain."

"No problem." Kisuke places the phone back on the wall and looks at the girls again, all of them are staring right back at him. He takes a look at the clipboard in his hand and flips a few pages.

"Okay... so you girls are the Akatsuki class destroyers yes?" They nod.

"And so I'm guessing your here to check with the equipment?"

"Yea, we were looking for you first, and when we asked some of the soldiers they said you would be here." Ikazuchi answers him. Kisuke takes that answer as the time to reopen their crates and pull out their equipment.

"Alright then, lets get st-" Kisuke is interrupted by a loud alarm and red lights flashing.

 **"Alert! Alert! Alien Humanoids entering** **radar! Men to you battle stations! Special forces, sortie immediately!"**

Kisuke shouts his next words, knowing from experience the intensity of this situation.

"OK ALL OF YOU GET YOUR EQUIPMENT ON AND HEAD OUT!" The first to move was Hibiki, who walks forward towards the weapon set that Kisuke is holding.

"You know how we put these on right?"

"Yea I do, hurry and turn around." He responds as he holds the equipment piece in one hand and moves his finger in a circle with the other. Hibiki turns as soon as they are in arms reach and Kisuke places the equipment from the shoulder straps first locking the straps in. Although he is uncomfortable, reaching in and around such a young girl, he takes it off his mind with the situation at hand, not giving it much thought. Soon Hibiki is set properly and he moves on to Ikazuchi, while Akatsuki and Inazuma help each other out. Soon all 4 are prepped to fight and they head out of the hanger through the gate and jump over the fence and into the water. Kisuke, very interested to see how they fight, heads out to the helipad where the girls jumped off from just as he hears the first waves of missiles take off from the ship. He grabs onto the fence and watches them head out to the enemy.

* * *

"Fire!" The sound of three missiles launching fills the entire ship. Suga watches as the trio of Harpoon missiles fly into the sky heading west from the ship. A small bead of sweat drops down as he prays for a successful hit.

"5 seconds until impact! 4...3...2...1...impact! One enemy hit and sinking! 9 others still moving forward!"

"12km away! They will be here in 12 minutes!"

"Prep the 5 inch, we may be entering close quarters combat!" Another comm line buzzes into the bridge.

" _Captain Suga, this is special forces 2nd Akatsuki class ship, Hibiki. We are 4 km out and are in range to intercept the enemy."_

"Begin attacking now, I give you permission to command your squad as you like. We will cease fire once you are 5 km away from the enemy. Call for support if you need it."

" _Хорошо, special forces engaging target."_ The comm line buzzes out and the captain continues to give orders.

"As soon as the enemy is in range, fire with the 5 inch! Give the SF as much support as you can! And send two more Harpoons out as well!"

"Enemies entering gun range, firing for effect." A loud bang spreads into the bridge and begins to fire consistently.

"Continue firing regardless of effect, we can at least distract them with our gun. Are the coordinates for the Harpoons ready?"

"Yes captain!"

"Fire all!" Once more the sound of fire propulsion fills the ship and once more do they watch the missiles fly. Suga clenches his fist.

"I wish we could do more, but against theses guys, were almost useless, dammit." Suga speaks silently to himself, watching the rockets go. Quickly he faces away from the windows and continues address the crew.

"Once the SF are 4 km away from the enemy, cease all fire and be ready to support them!"

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

"Those missiles are so cool!" Ikazuchi smiles as she boosts left to dodge incoming shells from the pale enemies they're fighting.

"Didn't I tell you to focus on fighting? You should listen to your eldest sister!" Akatsuki shouts slightly irritated by Ikazuchi's out-of-place remark.

"But they are just, sooo cooooool~" Akatsuki pouts at her response, Hibiki just smiles and Inazuma panics slightly.

"Hawawa, don't fight please!"

"Lets just beat these guys and go home, a lady shouldn't be in a battlefield after all!" Akatsuki continues to grumble, but this time her enthusiastic sister agrees.

"Yea, I wanna head back and play with the admiral!" Ikazuchi smiles brightly as the two more reserved sisters nods in agreement.

7 enemy vessels remain after the Kongou's final attacks, 1 Ri-class heavy cruiser, 2 To-class light cruisers and 4 Ni-class destroyers. Hibiki calls to the rest of her sisters.

"Sisters, let's send our torpedoes to the cruisers and focus our cannons on the destroyers." They all nod in agreement and together, send a torpedo spread towards the cruisers incoming. Quickly, they split and choose their own destroyer to...well...destroy. Hibiki, as efficient as possible, waits for a calm time, aims, and fires at a distance, taking out the destroyer with a clean hole though the head. Akatsuki is focused fired by the cruisers and is forced to block with her shields instead of dodge, as she attempts to hunt and sink her destroyer. The destroyer fires a shot at the lady, but she dodges elegantly and gets to point blank range before shooting the shit out of its face. Ikazuchi pulls her anchor from her back and twirls it a bit before launching it at her Ni-class destroyer. It strikes the fish-like alien, sending it into the air and Ikazuchi pumps it with steel until it explodes. The final Ni-class turns to face Ikazuchi with a goal to get some revenge, but before it gets to fire, Inazuma shuts it down with a shell of her own, killing it instantly.

The cruisers, who were focusing Akatsuki, had yet to notice the torpedoes incoming and so comes their doom. All three cruisers are directly hit, taking down the two light cruisers immediately. But the Ri-class continues to float, struggling to stand. All four girls focus the Ri-class until it is forced into the depths of the sea. Completing the mission, the girls cheer, as it was a perfect victory.

* * *

 **Hours later...**

The JDS Kongou is safely in the docks of the Yokosuka Naval Base, Kisuke, just finishing his regular maintenance check, heads onto the dock now that his day is over. On his way out though, he sees the special forces group. Those 4 four girls are talking to a man who wears a white admirals uniform and strangely enough has silver and black hair. He continues past them, wondering how he's gonna plan his evening, but one of the girls call him.

"Kisuke-san!" He turns around and sees Ikazuchi beckoning him over. Quickly, he walks his way towards the 5 and once he gets close enough, he salutes to the man.

"I am Chief engineer of the JDS Kongou, Shiroyasha Kisuke. Nice to meet you!" The silver haired admiral salutes back casually.

"Likewise. I am Katagiri Hanzo, admiral of the Special Forces Shipgirl Strike Team." Both men lower their salutes.

"Shipgirls... is that what they're called?" Kisuke asks looking down at the girls.

"Yes, I thought the blueprints would have told you."

"They only told me their name and class"

"I see. Well, either way, it seems you have gotten quite acquainted with the girls." Kisuke looks confused and looks back down at the girls.

"I have?" Ikazuchi responds first.

"Of course we have!"

"But we've barely even talked."

"But were friends right?" Kisuke looks bewildered in front of this wall of friendliness. He looks behind Ikazuchi and and just sees Inazuma chuckling, Akatsuki smiling, and Hibiki shrugging, as if telling him "Just give it up.". Taking Hibiki's advice, Kisuke sighs, smiles and nods.

"Yes, yes we are."

"Yataaa~!" Ikazuchi cheers while raising her fists, while Inazuma at the back claps for her.

"A new friend nanodesu!" Kisuke just cant help but smile at such a pure and joyful scene. Admiral Hanzo chuckles a bit himself.

"Now that you are our friend, why don't you join us for dinner Chief? I'm sure they would love to know you better."

"Yes! And once you know me better, You'll know that I am a lady!" Akatsuki proclaims, knowing that Kisuke doesn't believe that right now. Kisuke head pats the little lady, making her pout and talk about treating her like a child. He smiles right back at her.

"I would be glad too."


End file.
